creepypastafanfandomcom-20200213-history
Slender Files
Slenderman... I see him... These are the journal entries of a Private in the German Wehrmacht during World War II translated to English. 03/1/1941 How strange it was. A good friend of mine and I were patrolling around the base. That's when I saw something near a tree. At first I just thought it was my eyes playing tricks on me but, then my friend pointed it out. We both turned and looked at each other, then we looked again and it was gone. We thought nothing of it and moved on. 05/1/1941 Our turn on patrol again. We saw it again, the thing, but it was closer this time. My friend and I were not the only ones to see it. The man in the guard tower saw it too. It was tall, thin, and looked like a man. It was nighttime so I could not see his face. Everybody was informed that there maybe someone trying to intrude the base and was told to stay on guard. 06/1/1941 It's closer and I'm frightened. It looks like Der Großmann, the faceless being I heard so many stories of when I was a child. He is closer to the base and stands there watching. It seems to have taken an interest in me personally. We've open fire on him multiple times nothing has happened. We are all going to die. 09/1/1941 This is my last entry. My friend, myself, and 3 other soldiers have locked ourselves in the food storage. He's killed almost everybody else except for small pockets of different soldiers holed up in places like us. I think he's outside, waiting. I see him whenever I look out the window. I may write more if we are not dead. God see us through this. 09/5/1941 Four days...only four fucking days we've been in here. It seems like it's been months. I'm terrified. This fucking thing keeps watching me. I've tried to get him to leave. I don't want to die I'm 22 years old I'm much to young. I hate this. I'm scared shitless...I haven't slept since he started to kill the others. What is also very troubling is the fact that he hasn't even tried to get in. I'm sure that he could. But no he stands there at the window fucking mocking me. He is pissing me off. I've screamed at the top of my lungs at him. He has no eyes but at the same time I can feel him looking at me. I'm tired oh so very tired I think I might try to sleep. Hopefully I can get some I'm going insane. Aftermath All the men were found dead that night with huge holes in their torso and blood everywhere. This journal was found with by a private of the U.S. Army after Germany surrendered. No one knows exactly how they died but It's assumed that they died that night. A few weeks later the Private who found the journal was found dead at his post. Category:Slenderman Category:Journal Entry Category:Beings Category:Paranormal